El pasaje de los besos
by Athena1992
Summary: Qué pasaría si hallaras el amor a través de un beso y una leyenda, eso mismo les paso a estos personajes..., un antiguo legado de amor


**El pasaje de los besos**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a SNK playmore

"Después del tránsito que se situaba en la ciudad al fin llegue al lugar, ahora me encuentro parada al frente de un cine esperando a mi cita ya que hoy es un día muy especial para todos los enamorados "San Valentín" , en esta fecha las parejas disfrutan visitando lugares románticos y bonitos como por ejemplo; al parque de diversiones ,también ir de picnic a un bello jardín y por las noches salir a cenar a un elegante restaurante y al cine como es mi caso, pero para muchos el lugar más lindo y románico de todos es "el pasaje de los besos" y el más importante para la ciudad Tokio.

Ese lugar se encontraba a la vuelta del cine, todas las parejas conocidas como Mai y Andy, Yuri y Robert como también Mary y Terry que acabo de ver recién, hacían su caminata por ese sitio mientras se daban tiernos besos los tortolitos enamorados y yo aquí sigo esperando a Kensou que aún no llega, lo he rechazado tantas veces porque no quería lastimarlo ni mucho menos que se haga ilusiones pero insistió tanto que por ultimo accedí que me acompañara en este día único como AMIGA y nada más, debieron ver la expresión de su rostro feliz y a la vez emocionado cuando le dije que sí, hasta realizo una lista interminable de los lugares en donde vamos a visitar..." –pensaba la idol pop

-qué suerte tiene Yuki. –comento Athena al ver a su amiga con su novio castaño besándose.

Ya había pasado más de media hora y nada que aparece...

-espero que tenga una buena excusa para dejarme plantada.

Dijo Athena molesta disponiéndose a irse, pero cuando al darse vuelta se topa con un joven alto, pelirrojo que vestía una chaqueta de cuero de color negra, por debajo una camisa color vino corta, así como el pantalón blanco con cinturón y uno más suelto que cuelga, unos zapatos de color negro con la punta blanca y una guitarra que llevaba sobre su espalda, observo cada detalle al verlo pasar por su lado y con esas características únicas lo reconoció enseguida...

-"wooow, Iori no se ve nada mal, será una buena cita" –pensó Athena mientras se disculpaba con el chico

-ten más cuidado. –solo dijo en tono serio sin siquiera voltear a verla, el solo siguió su camino

Ella se dejó llevar por su impulso empezando a caminar a su lado en silencio...

-¿acaso yo dije o hice algo para que me estés siguiendo? – le pregunto Iori

-no

-¿entonces porque lo haces?

-porque quiero...-contesto tranquilamente

-¿qué sucede tu cita no llego a tiempo?

-¿cómo sabes lo de mi cita?

-porque acabo de ver a tu amiguito corriendo apurado por la avenida cuando se dio con gran golpe sobre la frente con el caño de acero del semáforo, luego cayó de espaldas al suelo...

-ah, espero que se encuentre bien. –dijo la pelivioleta preocupada

-ahora debe estar teniendo una cita con la aguja. –comento Iori con su típica sonrisa

-¿y a donde te diriges?

-estaba siguiendo a Kyo para retarlo a una pelea, cuando lo vi besuqueándose con su novia en un callejón, bonito lugar para encontrarse y tener una cita. –lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo

-no es un callejón, es un pasaje

-¿pasaje?

-si es el pasaje de los besos...- suspira

-¿quién fue el idiota que le puso ese nombre?

-viene de una antigua leyenda de amor con un final trágico ¿quieres que te la cuente?

-no me interesa

-de todos modos te la contare...

Esta leyenda transcurrió en los tiempos de la edad moderna, Tokio era una ciudad próspera en la que convivían, eso sí, sin mezclarse, moros, cristianos y judíos. La única relación entre unos y otros eran los negocios porque el dinero no entiende de religiones, por lo demás cada uno vivía en su barrio procurando no cruzar los límites que les separaban de los demás. Una de las calles de Tokio, llamada Bajada del callejón, tenía por aquel entonces una pequeña plazoleta ese sitio se contaba esta historia.

Había un judío muy rico que además poseía una gran cultura y un gran conocimiento de las leyes y la religión, lo que hacía que fuera respetado por sus vecinos hasta el punto de considerarlo como un rabino. Este hombre era viudo y sólo tenía una hija bellísima a la que amaba profundamente "Eimi "y a la que le dio una esmerada educación, pero en su afán de protegerla la condenó a vivir en su lujosa mansión sin tener amistad con jóvenes de su edad a los que consideraba de condición inferior. Esto hizo que la pobre chica se pasara los días bordando o leyendo cerca de la ventana contemplando a la gente que pasaba por la calle y deseando ser como ellos que parecían tener unas vidas mucho más agradables que la suya.

Un día en que como de costumbre miraba hacia la calle, protegida por una celosía para poder ver sin ser vista, vio pasar a un joven elegantemente vestido que no pertenecía a su comunidad, tenía todo el aspecto de ser cristiano "Yago". Llamó poderosamente su atención su belleza y elegancia y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció al entrar en la calle siguiente.

A partir de ese día su entretenimiento favorito fue intentar localizarle de nuevo entre la gente que pasaba por la calle, no lo conseguía todos los días y eso la ponía triste así que decidió convencer a su padre para que, debidamente acompañada por una persona de su confianza, la dejara dar unos paseos por la ciudad. Consintió el padre al fin y en uno de esos paseos se encontró frente a frente con el apuesto muchacho que a su vez reparó en ella sintiéndose atraído hasta el punto de que comenzó a indagar quien era aquella joven tan bella.

Una vez conseguida la información, todos los días pasaba lentamente ante la casa de la joven con la intención de verla, pero las celosías de las ventanas le impedían saber si ella se encontraba allí. Ella se dio cuenta y pensó que tendría que hacer algo para comunicarse con el muchacho sin que su padre se enterara. Una mañana en que le vio observando la casa, dejó caer un papel en el que había escrito que deseaba hablar con él. Pasados unos días la joven recibió respuesta citándola en una calle especial.

No le resultó fácil escabullirse de casa, pero llegada la noche lo consiguió y en silencio y temblando por la emoción y por el miedo, logró reunirse con el joven que la esperaba allí en ese lugar estrecho, protegidos por la oscuridad, se declararon su amor y se prometieron fidelidad. Estos encuentros se sucedieron noche tras noche procurando no ser descubiertos pues ambos sabían que las relaciones entre una judía y un cristiano no serían aprobadas por nadie, pero para ellos su amor era lo más importante y aunque quisieran ya no podrían dejar de verse y de amarse.

Pero como sucede siempre, los secretos no duran mucho y llegó una noche en que los enamorados fueron descubiertos por un amigo del padre de la joven que la reconoció y no tardó nada en ir a contárselo. La noticia le enfureció de tal manera que lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la venganza y aunque no dejaba de reconocer que su hija no estaba exenta de culpa al traicionarle con una relación amorosa totalmente prohibida para ella, su odio se volcó en el muchacho haciéndolo responsable de todo el daño.

A la noche siguiente el padre salió de casa antes que su hija y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de las citas se escondió protegido por las sombras apretando en su mano un puñal que guardaba bajo su capa. El siguiente en llegar fue el joven que confiado se quedó para esperar a su amada cuando de pronto se vio empujado hacia atrás, pero joven como era intentó defenderse de aquella sombra que le atacaba con furia y cuando parecía que lo iba a conseguir, sintió en las entrañas el frío del acero que le arrancó la vida cayendo a los pies de su agresor.

Un grito espantoso rompió el silencio de la noche, el agresor se giró encontrándose de frente a su hija que había presenciado la lucha viendo con horror como su amado moría a manos de su padre. Volvió el silencio a la plaza mientras la joven caía desvanecida al suelo de donde la recogió su progenitor que envolviéndola amorosamente en su capa la trasladó a su casa. Día tras día intentaron hacerla revivir, pero ella estaba como muerta, no hablaba ni comía ni tan siquiera lloraba lo que hacía que la tragedia fuese cada vez mayor hasta que una noche la joven sin que nadie la viera abandonó la casa y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba cada noche con su amado, ella parada miraba la hermosa luna que reflejaba en ella y sin dudarlo enterró en su vientre con la idea de reunirse con el que fue el amor de su vida, la misma daga que su amado había sido asesinado cayendo desangrada al suelo sin dejar de observar la misma luna con la que solía admirar junto con el joven y como devota que era de su religión tenía la esperanza de que algún día encontrarlo en su otra vida.

Este suceso conmocionó a la ciudad, destrozó la vida del judío que nunca pudo perdonarse la muerte de su hija, hay quienes dicen, que durante mucho tiempo, muchas noches se podían ver las figuras de los dos jóvenes que se dirigían hacia lugar, en donde se besaban apasionadamente y luego desaparecían como si de un retazo de niebla se tratara.

Luego de terminar la historia Athena como Iori permanecieron en silencio y sintiéndose extraños, seguían caminado hasta que la cantante rompió el silencio.

-se dice que si una pareja visita el pasaje de los besos y se besan ahí_, se llevarán quince años de buena suerte, mientras que si no se besan tendrán 7 años de mala suerte, es por eso que se llama el pasaje de los besos..._

_-¿y si no vas con pareja?_

_-pues, no pasa nada_

_-bah_

_-hay muchos viajero que viene a esta ciudad y pregunta por "el pasaje de los besos", por su valor trágico y romántico de la auténtica leyenda de Eimi y Yago, en este mismo lugar..._

_Dice Athena sorprendida por el lugar donde llegaron y los dos se detienen quedando nuevamente en silencio..._

_-¿en dónde estamos? –pregunto Iori nervioso temiendo lo peor_

_-creo que este es el pasaje de los besos... –dijo mirado a su alrededor_

_-ahora entiendo todo_

_-¿a qué te refieres?_

_-primero te me acercas y me cuentas esa absurda historia y de casualidad paramos aquí para que yo te bese_

_-que yo..., ¿que yo que? –pregunto enojada _

_-lo tenías muy bien planeado niña_

_-¡YO NO INVENTE NADA!, Además yo te seguía, fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí_

_-eso no viene al caso...- contesto sabiendo que tenía razón y no entendía porque la trajo justo a este lugar_

_-¿y ahora que hacemos?_

_-tu no sé, yo me largo –respondió disponiéndose a irse_

_-pe...pero ¿y la maldición de 7 años? _

_-no quedare más maldito de lo que estoy, son solo estupideces_

_-no lo sé, y si fuera cierto ¿no crees que es mejor no arriesgarnos?_

_-no entiendo..._

_-bueno...que tú y yo-dice sonrojada, mientras que este sonríe a esa proposición_

_-¿quieres que te bese?- pregunto en tono sexi_

_-bueno soy muy supersticiosa y dejare que me beses pero solo uno Yagami aunque te perdonaría que me siguieras besando ya que soy única y deseada, sobre todo admirada por muchos y..._

_-"pero que presumida" –pensaba Iori escuchándola hablar sobre su persona hasta que al fin termino_

_-bueno estoy lista. –dijo mientras se acercaba tímidamente al pelirrojo esperando que la besara_

_-ya no quiero _

_-¿qué?_

_-tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –dijo con una sonrisa irónica mientras se retiraba del lugar_

_-¡VETE AL DIABLO! –le grito enfurecida mientras lo perdía de vista_

_-pero que se cree, además yo no quería besarlo ¡CLARO QUE NO! –se decía a si misma_

_Días después..._

_Anochecía y cierto guitarrista se encontraba en su apartamento sentado sobre el sofá mirando unos videos de Rock por la televisión junto _con un pequeño gato que él había recogido hace un tiempo, él que por muchos era considerado un asesino, cuidaba de ese pequeño Leko - Chan (como él mismo lo llamaba) con gran cariño y dedicación, _cuando es interrumpido por una llamada de su celular y contesta..._

_-diga_

"_Iori, el contrato que teníamos para grabar nuestro primer video clip se cánselo –le informo su compañero de banda por el celular"_

_-que ¿y porque motivo? –pregunto preocupado_

"_al parecer el director que nos iba ayudar cambio de opinión y eligió a otra banda para el clip, pero que mala racha"_

_-entiendo, nos estamos viendo –dijo Iori luego corto la comunicación_

_Quedando aún más desilusionado pero sin darle mucha importancia ya que oportunidades hay muchas y así es como funciona el mundo artístico de los músicos no siempre se logra los objetivos deseados, tomo su paquete de cigarrillos y seleccionando uno lo puso en su boca y queriendo encenderlo con unos de sus dedos pero por extraño que pareciera su flama no apareció y lo intento una y otra vez y nada, este exaltado se levanta observando sus manos y volviendo a querer encender sus llamas que no se presentaron..._

_-pero, ¿qué demonios?_

_Se preguntó aún más extrañado, de pronto un corte circuito hace que explote su televisor quedando sin luz en todo el edificio quedando el en las penumbras de la oscuridad, luego escucha un maullado raro que provenía de su gato blanco..._

_-_¿y a ti que te pasa?

-ggghhhh

El gato estando de pelos de puntas y con una mirada fría, enfurecido se dispone atacarlo acercándose lentamente a su amo...

-quédate quieto...

Le ordeno Iori, pero este no se detenía es más el gato endemoniado sacaba sus uñas filosas...

- eres mi gato ¡OBEDECEME!

Este sin más remedio retrocede lentamente hacia su habitación y antes de ser atacado cierra la puerta rápidamente con dureza y el gato se golpea la cabeza quedando atontado...

-mi...miaaauuu

-genial, Leko- chan, si no te tranquilizas volverás nuevamente a la calle

Dijo Iori escuchándolo luego arañar la puerta de su cuarto, luego se acostó cansado sobre su cama poniéndose a pensar de todo lo sucedido...

Una tarde y por cierto un día oscuro repleto de nubes negras, Athena salía de la preparatoria como lo hacía usualmente abrió su paragua protegiéndose de la llovizna mientras esperaba a su chofer para que la llevara a casa pero este no aparecía y decidió irse sola caminando ya que no quedaba muy lejos...

-"no entiendo porque me fue tan mal en el examen si yo estudie mucho, ese profesor se habrá equivocado con mi nota..."

Pensaba molesta, cuando de pronto unos fuertes vientos la empuja hacia atrás comenzando a llover con todo y ella trata de refugiarse con su escudo psíquico que extrañamente no funciono y su paragua inquieto que se le iván de las manos a causa de los excesivos vientos, ella trataba de retenerlo, de pronto esos vientos desaparecieron al instante y todo vuelve a la normalidad, aliviada y empapada comienza a caminar nuevamente sosteniendo lo que quedaba de su paragua y enfurecida de su mala suerte arroja con fuerza por el aire y de inmediato es atraído por un rayo cae directamente hacia la sombrilla desintegrándolo por completo y ella asustada empieza a correr y desesperada pidiendo un taxi pero ni uno se detuvo es más uno paso por enfrente de ella y la cubrió de lodo que había en un charco, mientras pasaba la vergüenza al ser observada por toda la comunidad, luego un reportero de la revista más famosa "paparazzi" la reconoce y empieza a sacarle fotografías.

-¿qué más me puede pasar?

Se preguntó la idol y una vez más otro relámpago cayó por su lado y ella nuevamente salió huyendo y espantada del lugar, minutos después llego a su casa cansada...

-hogar, dulce hogar

Dijo Athena con un largo suspiro después de todo lo sucedido afuera mientras se preparaba para tomar un rico baño de espumas en su yacusi, cuando tocan la puerta de su casa y ella abre y se alegra de ver a su amiga.

-Malin, que gusto verte –dijo saludándola mientras la hacía pasar

-se te olvida que vamos hacer la tarea juntas, pero oye ¿qué te paso? –viendo en el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga

-de todo, desde que salí de la preparatoria no he dejado de tener mala suerte

-oh vamos son solos imaginaciones tuyas

-sí, eso espero iré a tomar un baño tu ponte cómoda

-ok

La cantante entra al sanitario y después de un relajante baño de espumas y envuelta con su toalla secaba tranquilamente su cabello con su secador cuando el aparato empieza a tener descomposturas de rato luego nuevamente empieza a funcionar y ella sigue con lo que hacía mirándose al espejo cuando de pronto la maquina toma una de las puntas del pelo de Athena atascándose y cada vez arrancaba más y más el cabello mojado de ella, desesperada empieza a pedir ayuda a su amiga, esta entra rápidamente al baño y la ve luchando con su secador, la trata de ayudarla a deshacerse del aparato y la idol en un momento logra sacárselo del agarre de su cabello y sin querer lo arroja contra el espejo partiéndolo y las dos se miran exhaustas.

- Athena rompiste tu espejo, ¿sabes qué significa?

-no lo sé, como tampoco sé lo que paso. - dice la cantante algo asustada

-significa 7 años de mala suerte –dijo mientras observaba el espejo rajado en dos

-que... ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

-amiga, eso todo el mundo lo sabe cuándo rompes un espejo...

-eso ya lo sé, es que...

Recuerdo...

-se dice que si una pareja visita el pasaje de los besos y se besan ahí_, se llevarán quince años de buena suerte, mientras que si no se besan tendrán 7 años de mala suerte, es por eso que se llama el pasaje de los besos..._

_-¿y si no vas con pareja?_

-pues, no pasa nada

-bah

Fin del recuerdo...

-ahora lo entiendo todo...

-¿de qué hablas Athena?

-tengo que contactarme con Iori

-¿con Iori?

-si lo que sucede es que...

Fue interrumpida por una llamada entrante de su celular y contesta...

-hola... ¿Iori?

"si soy yo escúchame..."

-pero ¿cómo conseguiste mi numero?

"¡ESO NO IMPORTA!"

-oye, no grites tranquilízate

"no sabes por todo lo que he pasado últimamente, no solo perdí mis poderes y mi gato me odia sino que mi padre me expulso deshonrosamente del Clan Yagami por ser débil, diciéndome que no era digno que siguiera su líder y hay mas no puedo ni una maldita cuerda de mi guitarra y no sabes dónde me encuentro ahora..."

Athena escuchaba atentamente y percibía a través de su voz sus nervios...

-que estas en una iglesia a punto de casarte con Shermie siendo obligado por Chris y Yashiro Orochi. – se ríe a carcajadas

"no es gracioso" ¬¬

-lo es, espera que me preparo y voy para allá esto tengo que verlo...- dijo sin poder dejar de reírse

"¡CALLATE!"

-¿pero como dejaste que esto llegara tan lejos?

"eso no lose, pero tú y solo tú eres la causante de todas mis desgracias. –le reclamaba el pelirrojo"

-oye, no me culpes de tus actos de casanova Yagami, yo no tuve tan buena suerte como tú, casi me parte un rayo y ni te digo de la maquina asesina que casi...

"¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESCUCHAR TUS LAMENTOS!

-¿quieres dejarme sorda? ya cálmate

"ahora ve a ese maldito callejón mientras que yo escapo de este problema y más te vale que estés ahí –dijo en tono amenazador"

-¿eso quiere decir que tendremos una cita? hola..., hola

-Athena ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Malin sin entender

-corto, creo que esta de malas..., pero bueno al fin tendré mi cita –se ríe

-?

Momentos después...

-ya era hora que aparecieras. –dijo el pelirrojo mientras arrojaba al suelo la colilla de cigarrillo

-tenía que arreglarme para ti, además las chicas siempre llegan tarde a las citas y malin me dijo...

-¿cita? ¡ESTO NO ES UNA CITA!

-está bien tranquilo ¿y cómo anda la señora Yagami? –sonríe

-ya deja de hacerte la chistosa conmigo y terminemos con esto de una vez

-sí, tienes razón estoy lista

Pero ni uno de los dos no dieron ni un paso esperando que el otro haga la iniciativa, el silencio invadió por un momento el espacio por hasta que Iori empezó acercarse a ella para no quedar como un tonto ante la chica que se encontraba congelada de los nerviosa que se encontraba ya que sería su primer beso y nunca imagino que fuera de esta forma, este aunque no lo demostraba también se encontraba nervioso y le pareció extraño que actuara de esa manera al estar cerca de la cantante J-pop.

La cercanía era inminente, ojos con ojos, sus miradas se buscaron hasta quedar perfectamente reconocidas en el más ansiado este se acerca al rostro de la joven con lentitud y ve como los párpados de ella se van cerrando sintiendo el roce suave y la tibieza de sus labios, el con los de ella, ella con sus labios, sin prisa iban despacio, sus alientos se mezclaron creando un nuevo sabor jamás probado, luego se separan un poco sus bocas sin poder dejar de mirarse.

-creo que no lo hicimos bien, ¿qué te parece si volvemos a intentarlo?

-por fin en algo estamos de acuerdo

Contesto el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba acercándose más a su amada, ella respondió enseguida rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, entre suaves roces y toquecitos de miel besaron sus comisuras con la exquisitez que manaba de ese elixir.

Apenas rozándose la piel, respirando profundo el extracto  
acariciando con su lenguas labios, entre beso y beso despacio que sus lenguas de fuego que empiezan a arder, en la hoguera del deseo por dos seres encendida, se complacen mutuamente explorándose los dientes, jugando en el paladar, subiendo la intensidad de esa unión tan personal  
y sin llegar a más, sus labios se separan lentamente, dejándolos con hambre de más, el reloj vuelve a caminar y sus manos se enlazan, ella se siente en el cielo, mariposas de colores sobrevuelan en su cuerpo  
y a su alrededor solo existe ese beso, su piel erizada es la prueba del triunfo, este siente mil hormigas caminado en su intestino, sintiendo los latidos de cada uno que palpitaban al mismo ritmo.

En ese preciso momento aparecieron sobre la oscuridad de la noche el espíritu de una pareja parecida a ellos que vestían de blanco que tomados de las manos sonreían disfrutando viendo la escena romántica y de un parpadeo desaparecen como niebla por el aire, luego de un interminable beso, los dos se separan nuevamente quedaron confundidos por esas sensaciones que acaban de descubrir y deciden comprobar si la maldición se había ido como lo esperaban.

-creo que esta todo en orden...- dijo Athena mientras realizaba con sus manos una pequeña bola psíquica

-eso parece... –contesto encendiendo al fin sus flamas purpuras

-ves que no invente esa historia, yo no mentí

-Athena, este fue tu primer beso ¿no es así?

-qué, pero ¿cómo lo supiste?

-se diferenciar entre un beso experto y otro inexperto – dijo convencido

-¿tan mal lo hice? –pregunto avergonzada

-por ser tu primer intento no lo hiciste nada mal...

-gracias...-contesto sonrojada bajaba la mirada

-¿qué harás ahora?

-no tengo nada planeado ¿y tú?

-nada importante, me preguntaba ¿si quisieras tener una cita de verdad conmigo?

Ella sonríe y contesta abrazándolo tiernamente...

-¿eso quiere decir que si? –pregunto nuevamente mientras la tomaba de la cintura

-¿y tú qué crees? –dijo mientras le regalaba un tierno beso, y los dos caminaban abrazados saliendo del lugar como toda pareja enamorada

-¿cómo es eso que casi te parte en un rayo?

-bueno, es una historia graciosa ¿quieres que te la cuente?

Fin

Gracias a todos por leer este fics y espero que les haya gustado y que dejen comentarios y aquí les dejo un pequeña poema que tiene un parecido a esta historia...

Voy por ti, espérame allí

En nuestro lugar secreto

Donde el mal no los llega

Y el odio queda afuera

Y presiento dentro de mí

Que este encuentro

Ya estaba escrito

Este amor infinito

No es casual

Un cuento mágico e irreal

Un flechazo del destino

Que nos unió el camino

Yo siempre iré por ti

Deja tu corazón aquí

Que yo lo llevo dentro del mío

Ya no habrá miedo ni frio

Ven conmigo estoy aquí

Conectemos las miradas

Y llenemos nuestras almas

De amor para siempre...

ATT: Athena 1992


End file.
